Mason Moore
Mason Moore Poltergeist Possessor (This Character Belongs to Jrite) History Mason was born and raised in the heart of New York City. He was raised with a few siblings by two loving parents, but Mason was the trouble making bad boy so he was constantly in trouble. After being grounded once at thirteen, Mason went into a fit of anger over going to some party and locked himself in his room, desperately thinking of a way to go to the party Mason came into his power of astral projection allowing him to send his mind to the party in copy of his body while his real body was asleep at home. After practicing this for a year, Mason had an idea and decided to project himself into another person just to see what would happen , so for his guinea pig he chose a nerd and ended up seeing and hearing what the kid saw. Laughing to himself he kept using this to cheat on tests and pass through school. Then one day Mason's powers developed to an extreme and when he got in a fight with another kid, Mason punched the guy and ended sending himself into the guy's body and taking control. When Mason finally figured out how to get out he passed out for three days, deciding that his life was weird enough, Mason took off on the road. While he was travelling he kept seeing images of the institute, so there he went. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Mason is bold, occasionally impulsive. Mason also tends to act like a bad boy, and if always ready for a fight. Appearance Appearance Mason is a 18 year old Italian male. He is tall, being 6'3, but has a slim, yet muscular build. He has silvery brown hair . He has bright emerald green eyes, and has of late begun to grow stubble on his chin that he doesn't see as worth shaving yet. He is described as being attractive. Powers Powers *Possesion- Mason can project his mind into another living thing allowing him to share the senses with the thing he is possessing. **Passive ***Allows Mason to see, hear, or feel what the possessee does ***Allows for a minor influence over actions **Active- Like with Rogue, Mason must limit skin to skin contact with another person, if he were to touch someone he would fully possess them taking control of the body for a small amount of time. ***Has full control over the possessee's body ***Allows for a minor telepathic connection between Mason and the person he is possessing. *Astral Projection- Mason can project his mind into a corpreal form in another location **Mason's Astral form is immune to most physical attacks **Any psionic attacks against the Astral form appear as injuries on the forms body. Weakness Powers *With Mason's active possesion upon exiting both Mason and his victim pass out for a period of time, an overextended time with in another person can cause Mason to go into a coma, *Talented telepaths and empaths can sense his presence *When he projects his mind elsewhere his real body goes into a sleeping state, leaving it open for attack. Relationships Relationships Category:Male Category:Students Category:Beta Level